lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Multiverse
LEGO Multiverse is a Toys-to-Life LEGO video game that is my version of LEGO Dimensions. It will include everything from Year 1 and some things from Year 2 of LEGO Dimensions and more franchises and characters. There will also be a special room at Vorton where the player can create there own custom characters. (This game is not to be confused with LEGO Multiverse: The Ultimate Battle.) Plot The evil villain named Lord Destro is ripping apart all of the dimensions in the LEGO multiverse in search of gathering the foundation elements, certain objects that when put together have enough power to destroy everything! Now it's up to Batman™, Gandalf™ and Wyldstyle™ to collect these elements and save the entire LEGO multiverse. Franchises *Adventure Time *Back to the Future *Batman (1966) *Blazer Comics *Captain Underpants *DC Comics *Doctor Who *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters (2016) *Goosebumps *Gremlins *Harry Potter *Jaws *Jurassic World *Legends of Chima *LEGO City Undercover *LEGO Universe *Marvel *Midway Arcade *Minecraft *Nexo Knights *Night at the Museum *Ninjago *Oz the Great and Powerful *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Phineas and Ferb *Pokémon *Portal 2 *Rock Band *Scooby-Doo *Space Resistance: Saviors of the Galaxy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Subway Surfers *The Angry Birds Movie *The Chronicles of Narnia *The Heroes of Olympus *The Hobbit *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Movie *The Lord of the Rings *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz *Ultra Agents *Young Justice Foundation Elements *Ice Crown (Adventure Time) *Flux Capaciter (Back to the Future) *Creation Orb (Blazer Comics) *3-D Hypno Ring (Captain Underpants) *Kryptonite (DC Comics) *TARDIS Key (Doctor Who) *Alien Spacecraft Engine (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) *PKE Meter (Ghostbusters) *Typewriter (Goosebumps) *Cookie (Gremlins) *Goblet of Fire (Harry Potter) *Shark Tooth (Jaws) *Amber Stone (Jurassic World) *Orb of CHI (Legends of Chima) *100 Dollar Bill (LEGO City Undercover) *Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) *Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) *Gold Token (Midway Arcade) *Map (Minecraft) *Book of Monsters (Nexo Knights) *Tablet (Night at the Museum) *Staff of Elements (Ninjago) *Berry Dispenser (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *TBC Phineas and Ferb Foundation Element *Pokéball (Pokémon) *Cake (Portal 2) *Queens Record (Rock Band) *Diamond Scarab (Scooby-Doo) *Krabby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hyper Drive (Star Wars) *Spray Can (Subway Surfers) *Angry Bird Egh (The Angry Birds Movie) *Silver Apple (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Mark of Athena (The Heroes of Olympus) *The One Ring (The Lord of the Rings) *Piece of Resistance (The LEGO Movie) *Inanimate Carbon Rod (The Simpsons) *Ruby Slippers (The Wizard of Oz) *AntiMatter Staff (Ultra Agents) Packs Starter Pack *LEGO Multiverse Starter Pack (Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Batmobile, LEGO Gateway) Story Packs *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial Story Pack (E.T. + Elliot's Bike + E.T.'s Spacecraft) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler + Macusa) *Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016) + Zhu's Chinese Restaurant) *Gremlins Story Pack (Billy + Billy's Car + Mr. Wing's Store) *Jaws Story Pack (Quint + The Orca + Amity Docks) *Night at the Museum Story Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Museum of Natural History) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Story Pack (Finn + X-Fighter + Resistance Base) *The Angry Birds Movie Story Pack (Red + Slingshot + Piggy Stage) *The Hobbit Story Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Catapult + The Shire) *The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack (Batman (The LEGO Movie) + Batmobile (The LEGO Movie) + Batcave) *The Wizard of Oz Story Pack (Dorothy Gale + Kansas Twister + Dorothy's House) Level Packs *Adventure Time Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient War Elephant + Jakemobile) *Back to the Future Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) *Batman (1966) Level Pack (Batman (1966) + Batmobile (1966) + Bat-Copter) *Blazer Comics Level Pack (Trailblazer + Blaze Bike + Resistance Jet) *Captain Underpants Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Doctor Who Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Ghostbusters Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Goosebumps Level Pack (R.L. Stine + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *LEGO City Undercover Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police 4x4 + Police Helicopter) *LEGO Universe Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) *Marvel Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) *Midway Arcade Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) *Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Oz the Great and Powerful Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Hot Air Balloon + Finley the Flying Monkey) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack (Pac-Man + Cherry Copter + Repository) *Phineas and Ferb Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Rocket Chair) *Pokémon Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Pikahmobile + Misty's Bike) *Portal 2 Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) *Rock Band Level Pack(Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Giant Speaker) *Space Resistance Level Pack (Morph (Space Resistance) + MorphJet + Space Buggy) *SpongeBob SquarePants Level Pack (SpongeBob + Heroic Hero Boat + Krusty Krab Time Machine) *Subway Surfers Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Pogo Stick) *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) *The Simpsons Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-O-Vision) *Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) Team Packs *Adventure Time Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) *Captain Underpants Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo-Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *DC Comics Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn-mobile) *DC Comics Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) *DC Comics Team Pack (Green Arrow + Arrow Bike, The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Goosebumps Team Pack (Zach Cooper + Zamboni, Hannah Fairchild + Ferris Wheel) *Gremlins Team Pack (Gizmo + Toy Car, Stripe + Trike) *Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Enchanted Car) *Jurassic World Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) *LEGO Universe Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Marvel Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Midgard Serpent) *Nexo Knights Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Ninjago Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Team Pack (Spiral + Pineapple Tank, Cylindria + Lemon Rocket) *Phineas and Ferb Team Pack (Phineas + Platapualt, Ferb + Bull Bot) *Scooby-Doo Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) *Space Resistance Team Pack (Speedo + Outer Space Cycle, Terra + Destruct-O-Dozer) *SpongeBob SquarePants Team Pack (Patrick + Ice Cream Truck, Sandy + Sandy' s Rocket) *Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) *The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *The Heroes of Olympus Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Convertible) *Ultra Agents Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) *Young Justice Team Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle, Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) Fun Packs *Adventure Time - Ice King Fun Pack (Ice King + Ice Dragon) *Adventure Time - Marceline Fun Pack (Marceline + Lunatic Amp) *Back to the Future - Doc Brown Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Traveling Time Train) *Back to the Future - Mad Dog Tannen Fun Pack (Mad Dog Tannen + Wagon) *Blazer Comics - Shado Fun Pack (Shado + Dark Diver) *Blazer Comics - Lord Valdock Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) *Captain Underpants - Melvin Sneedly Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + PATSY 2000) *Captain Underpants - Professor Poopypants Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Gerbil Jogger 2000) *DC Comics - Aquaman Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) *DC Comics - Bane Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) *DC Comics - Cyborg Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) *DC Comics - Green Lantern Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *DC Comics - Martian Manhunter Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *DC Comics - Superman Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) *DC Comics - Wonder Woman Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) *DC Comics - Lex Luthor Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *DC Comics - Brainiac Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) *DC Comics - Two-Face Fun pack (Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) *DC Comics - The Riddler Fun Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Dragster) *DC Comics - Mr. Freeze Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Cart) *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Porpentina Goldstein Fun Pack (Porpentina Goldstein + TBC) *Doctor Who - Cyberman Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) *Doctor Who - Missy Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) *Ghostbusters - Slimer Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) *Ghostbusters - Stay Puft Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) *Ghostbusters - Gozer Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Sloar) *Ghostbusters - Louis Tully Fun Pack (Louis Tully + Ecto-1a) *Ghostbusters (2016) - Kevin Fun Pack (Kevin + Ecto-2) *Goosebumps - Slappy the Dummy Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) *Harry Potter - Hermione Granger Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) *Harry Potter - Dumbledore Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Harry Potter - Hagrid Fun Pack (Hagrid + Flying Motorbike) *Harry Potter - Lord Voldemort Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Nagini) *Jurassic World - John Hammond Fun Pack (John Hammond + Indominus Rex) *Legends of Chima - Laval Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) *Legends of Chima - Cragger Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) *Legends of Chima - Eris Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) *Legends of Chima - Sir Fangar Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) *LEGO Multiverse - Lord Destro Fun Pack (Lord Destro + Rift Racer) *LEGO Universe - Vanda Darkflame Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *LEGO Universe - Baron Typhonus Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider Boss) *Marvel - Bruce Banner Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Hulkbuster Tank) *Marvel - Spider-Man Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) *Marvel - Nick Fury Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Marvel - Wolverine Fun Pack (Wolverine + X-Mobile) *Marvel - Captain America Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Marvel - Hawkeye Fun Pack (Hover Bike) *Marvel - Mister Fantastic Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantastic-Car) *Marvel - Ant-Man Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) *Marvel - Doctor Doom Fun Pack (Doctor Doom + Doom Jet) *Marvel - Magneto Fun Pack (Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *Marvel - Doctor Octopus Fun Pack (Doctor Octopus + Octo Car) *Marvel - Green Goblin Fun Pack (Green Goblin + Goblin Glider) *Marvel - Sandman Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Dozer) *Midway Arcade - Thief Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) *Midway Arcade - Lumberjack Fun Pack (Lumberjack + Wood Chipper) *Minecraft - Skeleton Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Minecraft - Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *Nexo Knights - Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Nexo Knights - Macy Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Nexo Knights - Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) *Ninjago - Nya Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) *Ninjago - Jay Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) *Ninjago - Zane Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) *Ninjago - Lloyd Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) *Ninjago - Sensei Wu Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) *Ninjago - Lord Garmadon Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) *Ninjago - Dareth fun Pack (Dareth + Destiny's Bounty) *Night at the Museum - Amelia Earhart Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Sir Cumference Fun Pack (Sir Cumference + Pacanna) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures - Betrayus Fun Pack (Betrayus + Ghost Train) *Phineas and Ferb - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Dr. Doofenshmirtz + Norm) *Portal 2 - Wheatley Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret)u *Portal 2 - Cave Johnson Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + Borealis) *Scooby-Doo - Mummy Fun Pack (Mummy + Coffin Cruiser) *Space Resistance - Stratosfear Fun Pack (Stratosfear + Alien Storm Striker) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-O-Saurus Rex) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Mr. Krabs Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Plankton Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *Star Wars - Yoda Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) *Star Wars - Luke Skywalker Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Star Wars - Darth Vader Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Star Wars - General Grievous Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Kylo Ren Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *The Angry Birds Movie - Leonard Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Stage) *The Chronicles of Narnia - Susan Pevensie Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + Narnian Boat) *The Heroes of Olympus - Frank Zhang Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) *The Heroes of Olympus - Hazel Levesque Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) *The Heroes of Olympus - Leo Valdez Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) *The Heroes of Olympus - Nico di Angelo Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *The Heroes of Olympus - Gaea Fun Pack (Gaea + Giant) *The Hobbit - Bard Fun Pack (Bard + Lake-town Boat) *The Hobbit - Thorin Fun Pack (Thorin + Great Eagle) *The LEGO Movie - MetalBeard Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *The LEGO Movie - Vitruvius Fun Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine) *The LEGO Movie - Lord Business Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) *The Lord of the Rings - Sauron Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) *The Simpsons - Bart Simpson Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) *The Simpsons - Krusty the Clown Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) *The Wizard of Oz - Wicked Witch Fun Pack (Wicked Witch + Winged Monkey) *Ultra Agents - Tremor Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Ultra Agents - Infearno Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *Ultra Agents - AntiMatter Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) *Young Justice - Robin Fun Pack (Robin + Red Bird Cycle) *Young Justice - Kid Flash Fun Pack (Kid Flash + Speed Cycle) *Young Justice - Artemis Fun Pack (Artemis + Arrow Boat) Characters Aaron: Weapons: Blazer Bow, Nexo Shield Abilities: Shoot targets, Destroy silver LEGO objects, Deflect lasers, Use Nexo power switches, Flight, Light up dark areas, Walk through LEGO fires Abby Yates: Weapons: Proton Pack, Proton Bomb (via weapon switch), Ghost Trap (via weapon switch) Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Stun ghosts, Destroy silver LEGO objects, Walk through toxic wastes, Capture ghosts, Use intelligence panels, Change weapons, Turn into other Ghostbusters *'Jillian Holtzmann:' Weapons: Proton Pack, Proton Guns (via weapon switch), Ghost Trap (via weapon switch) Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Stun ghosts, Shoot targets, Walk through toxic wastes, Fix broken LEGO objects, Capture ghosts, Use intelligence panels, Change weapons, Turn into other Ghostbusters *'Erin Gilbert:' Weapons: Proton Pack, Swiss-Army Knife (via weapon switch), Ghost Trap (via weapon switch) Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Stun ghosts, Cut through vines, Walk through toxic wastes, Capture ghosts, Use intelligence panels, Change weapons, Turn into other Ghostbusters *'Patty Tolan:' Weapons: Proton Pack, Proton Blaster (via weapon switch), Ghost Trap (via weapon switch) Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Stun ghosts, Destroy silver LEGO objects, Walk through toxic wastes, Capture ghosts, Use intelligence panels, Change weapons, Turn into other Ghostbusters ACU Trooper: Weapons: Shock Rod Abilities: Charge electric panels, Light up dark areas, Use InGen access panels, Perform secret knocks Agent P: Weapons: Grappling Gun, Agent P's Watch Abilities: Access small person doors, Swim underwater, Use grapple switches, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Melt ice, Hack computers Amelia Earhart: Weapons: Telescope Abilities: Find hidden objects, Fix broken objects Annabeth Chase: Weapons: Knife, Mark of Athena Abilities: Cut through LEGO vines, Insert coin in coin vaults, Use intelligence panels, Bypass security cameras (Magical Yankees Cap) AntiMatter: Weapons: AntiMatter Staff Abilities: Perform secret knocks, Charge electric panels, Use teleportation panels, Create portals, Use intelligence panels Ant-Man: Weapons: Shrink Discs, Growth Discs Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Shrink certain objects, Grow certain objects, Shrink self (Access small person doors, Pass through LEGO grates Aqualad: Weapons: Water Swords Abilities: Use sword switches, Fill spray fill switches, Clear hazards, Put out LEGO fires, Grow LEGO plants, Swim underwater, Charge electric panels, Summon water elements from pools Aquaman: Weapons: Trident of Neptune Abilities: Fill spray fill switches, Clear hazards, Put out LEGO fires, Grow LEGO plants, Swim underwater, Summon water elements from pools Artemis: Weapons: Bow and Arrow Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Activate pole vault switches, Shoot targets, Use grapple switches, Destroy silver LEGO objects Ash Ketchum: Weapons: Pokéball Abilities: Turn into other Pokémon trainers, Summon Pokémon (Pikachu: Access small person doors, Charge electric panels. Squirtle: Access small hatches, Fill spray fill switches, Clear hazards, Put out LEGO fires, Swim underwater. Charzard: Flight, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Melt ice. Bulbasaur: Access small hatches, Dig at certain spots, Use grapple switches.) *'Misty:' Weapons: Pokéball Abilities: Turn into other Pokémon trainers, Summon Pokémon (Goldeen: Fill spray fill switches, Clear hazards, Put out LEGO fires, Swim underwater, Drill at certain spots, Break sonar glass. Staryu: Shoot mini-stars, Fill spray fill switches, Clear hazards, Put out LEGO fires, Spin) *'Brock:' Weapons: Pokéball Abilities: Turn into other Pokémon trainers, Summon Pokémon (Croagunk: Access small hatches, Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Poison enemies) Axl: Weapons: Power Axe, Nexo Shield Abilities: Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Cut down LEGO trees, Cut through LEGO vines, Deflect lasers, Use Nexo power switches, Light up dark areas, Walk through LEGO fires Bad Cop: Weapons: Stud Shooter Abilities: Shoot targets, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Melt ice, Find hidden objects Bane: Weapons: Venom Pack Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Big transform (Turn into Bane (Venom-Powered)) *'Bane (Venom-Powered):' Weapons: Venom Pack Abilities: Walk through toxic wastes, Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Create and throw boulders Baron Typhonus: Weapons: Jeweled Scepter Abilities: Solve wall puzzles, Light up dark areas, Perform magic builds, Create a magical shield, Use telekinesis, Perform imagination builds Bart Simpson: Weapons: Slingshot Abilities: Hit targets, Access small person doors Batman: Weapons: Batarang Abilities: Activate boomerang switches, Use grapple switches, Glide across gaps, Bypass security cameras Batman (1966): Weapons: Batarang, Magnifying Glass, Bat-Electric Gun (via weapon switch) Abilities: Activate boomerang switches, Use grapple switches, Glide across gaps, Charge electric panels, Follow tracks, See through green LEGO walls, Change weapons, Turn into other characters from 1966 *'Robin (1966):' Weapons: Bo Staff, Magnets (via weapon switch) Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Activate pole vault switches, Activate boomerang switches, Use grapple switches, Manipulate blue magnetic objects, Climb up magnetic walls, Change weapons, Turn into other characters from 1966 *'Batgirl (1966):' Weapons: Batarang Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Activate boomerang switches, Use grapple switches, Glide across gaps *'Alfred (1966):' Weapons: Plater Abilities: Dig at certain spots, Activate boomerang switches, Walk through LEGO fires, Deflect lasers Batman (The LEGO Movie): Weapons: Grappling Gun, Batarang Abilities: Use grapple switches, Activate boomerang switches, Glide across gaps, Bypass security cameras, Perform master builds Benny: Weapons: 80's Space Blaster Abilities: Break sonar glass, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Flight, Shoot targets Betrayus: Weapons: Claws Abilities: Flight, Cut through LEGO vines, Mind control (In form of possession), Pass through LEGO grates, Walk through LEGO fires, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Activate claw switches Blizzard: Weapons: Freeze Ray Abilities: Freeze water, Put out LEGO fires, Walk/glide on ice, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Use Resistance panels Brainiac: Weapons: Shrink Ray Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Shrink certain objects, Grow certain objects Bruce Banner: Weapons: None Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Big transform (Turn into the Hulk) *'The Hulk:' Weapons: None Abilities: Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Create and throw boulders, Walk through toxic wastes, Super jump, Thunder clap (Break sonar glass, Put out LEGO fires), Climb up walls Caila Phoenix: Weapons: Stud Shooter Abilities: Shoot targets, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Flight (Jetpack) Captain America: Weapons: Shield Abilities: Activate boomerang switches, Deflect lasers, Walk through LEGO fires, High jump, Perform acrobatics Captain Underpants: Weapons: Plunger Abilities: Flight, See through green LEGO walls, Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Use grapple switches (Roll of Toilet Paper), Plunge toilets, Walk through toxic wastes, Turn into Mr. Krupp *'Mr. Krupp:' Weapons: Mug Abilities: Fill Mug with coffee at coffee machines, Spray coffee (Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects) Cave Johnson: Weapons: Combustible Lemons Abilities: Destroy silver LEGO objects, Hit targets, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers Chase McCain: Weapons: Handcuffs, Police Scanner Abilities: Activate boomerang switches, Find hidden objects, High jump, Perform acrobatics, Use grapple switches, Bypass security cameras Chell: Weapons: Portal Gun Abilities: Create portals Chewbacca: Weapons: Bowcaster Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Activate pole vault switches, Shoot targets, Break sonar glass, Use intelligence panels (C-3PO on back), Hack computers (C-3PO on back) Clay: Weapons: Claymore Sword, Nexo Shield Abilities: Use sword switches, Deflect lasers, Use Nexo power switches, Light up dark areas, Walk through LEGO fires Cole: Weapons: Scythe of Quakes Abilities: Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Create and throw boulders, High jump, Perform acrobatics, Bypass security cameras, Perform Spinjitzu Cragger: Weapons: Vengblaze Abilities: Use sword switches, Deflect lasers, Swim underwater, Walk through toxic wastes, Power up with CHI (Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Create and throw boulders) Cyberman: Weapons: Cyber Wrist Blaster Abilities: Destroy silver LEGO objects, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, See through green LEGO walls, Access drone hatches (Cybermat) Cyborg: Weapons: Stud Shooter Abilities: Shoot targets, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Melt ice, Use grapple switches, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Swim underwater, Big transform (Turn into Cyborg (Giant Suit)) *'Cyborg (Giant Suit):' Weapons: Laser Cannon Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Melt ice, Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Create and throw boulders Cylindria: Weapons: Plasma Absorber Cannon Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, High jump, Perform acrobatics, Stun ghosts Dareth: Weapons: None Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Bypass security cameras, Fix broken LEGO objects, Perform Zoojitzu (Communicate with animals) Darth Vader: Weapons: Red Lightsaber Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Deflect lasers, Light up dark areas, Mind control, Use the force, Find hidden objects Doc Brown: Weapons: Remote Control Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Fix broken LEGO objects, Access drone hatches (Mini Time Machine) Doctor Doom: Weapons: None Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Charge electric panels, Heat up armor (Melt ice) Doctor Octopus: Weapons: Octo-Arms Abilities: Use grapple switches, High jump, Perform acrobatics, Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Climb up walls Doctor Overbuild: Weapons: Robot Arms Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Use grapple switches, See through green LEGO walls, Cut through LEGO vines, Perform imagination builds Dorothy Gale: Weapons: Ruby Slippers Abilities: Break sonar glass, Use teleportation panels, Access drone hatches (Toto), Turn into other characters *'Cowardly Lion:' Weapons: Claws Abilities: Use grapple switches, Follow tracks, Dig at certain spots, Climb up walls, Activate claw switches, Turn into other characters *'Tin Woodman:' Weapons: Tin Axe Abilities: Cut through LEGO vines, Cut down trees, Heat up self (Put out LEGO fires), Turn into other characters *'Scarecrow:' Weapons: None Abilities: Taunt enemies (Scarecrow decoy), Turn into other characters Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Weapons: None Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Fix broken LEGO objects Dr. Eggman: Weapons: Remote Control Abilities: Use intelligence panels, Hack computers, Access drone hatches (Eggbot) Duke Exeter: Weapons: Sword and Shield Abilities: Use sword switches, Deflect lasers, Walk through LEGO fires, Perform imagination builds Dumbledore: Weapons: Elder Wand Abilities: Perform magic builds, Create a magical shield, Light up dark areas, Use telekinesis, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Melt ice, Use teleportation panels, Scare away Dementors E.T.: Weapons: None Abilities: Crawl through small person doors, Levitate certain objects Edmund Pevensie: Weapons: Sword Abilities: Use sword switches, Deflect lasers, Access Wardrobe interior Emmet: Weapons: Jackhammer Abilities: Drill at certain spots, Fix broken LEGO objects, Perform construction builds, Perform master builds Enderman: Weapons: Endstone Abilities: Destroy cracked LEGO plates (Toss Endstone), Use teleportation panels Eris: Weapons: Eglaxxor Abilities: Flight, Cut through LEGO vines, Cut down LEGO trees, Power up with CHI (Destroy cracked LEGO plates, Pull orange handles, Create and throw boulders) Ferb: Weapons: Remote Control Abilities: Access small person doors, Use intelligence panels, Perform construction builds, Access drone hatches (Mini Bull Bot) Finn: Weapons: Blue Lightsaber, Blaster (via weapon switch) Abilities: Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Light up dark areas, Deflect lasers, Shoot targets, Use the force, Change weapons, Turn into other characters *'Rey:' Weapons: Staff, Blue Lightsaber (via weapon switch) Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Perform secret knocks, Solve wall puzzles, Cut through gold LEGO walls, Destroy gold LEGO objects, Light up dark areas, Deflect lasers, Use the force, Change weapons, Turn into other characters *'Poe Dameron:' Weapons: Blaster Abilities: Shoot targets, Use grapple switches, Turn into other characters *'Han Solo (The Force Awakens):' Weapons: Blaster, Quadnoculars Abilities: Shoot targets, Use grapple switches, Follow tracks, Find hidden objects, Turn into other characters *'Chewbacca (The Force Awakens):' Weapons: Bowcaster Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Activate pole vault switches, Use grapple switches, Break sonar glass, Turn into other characters Finn the Human: Weapons: Sword Abilities: Use sword switches, Use grapple switches, Deflect lasers, Cut through LEGO vines The Flash: Weapons: None Abilities: Super speed (Run on treadmills, Perform speed builds, Use time travel switches, Charge electric panels Frank Zhang: Weapons: Bow and Arrow Abilities: High jump, Perform acrobatics, Activate pole vault switches, Flight (Bird), Dig at certain spots (Dog), Follow tracks (Dog), Swim underwater (Shark) Freddie Mercury: Weapons: Microphone Abilities: Break sonar glass, Perform concerts at certain spots, Turn into other Queen members *'Brian May:' Weapons: Guitar Abilites: Break sonar glass, Perform concerts at certain spots, Turn into other Queen members *'John Deacon:' Weapons: Guitar Abilities: Break sonar glass, Perform on certs at certain spots, Turn into other Queen members *'Roger Taylor:' Weapons: Drumsticks Abilities: Break sonar glass, Perform concerts at certain spots, Turn into other Queen members Gaea: Weapons: None Abilities: Sink into sand pits, Create and throw boulders, Summon reinforcements (Earthborn) Trivia *There are seven subthemes in this game, Ghostbusters (2016) as a subtheme of Ghostbusters, Star Wars: The Force Awakens as a subtheme of Star Wars, Young Justice and Batman (1966) as subthemes of DC Comics and Oz the Great and Powerful as a subtheme of The Wizard of Oz. *When the Joker, Mr. Freeze, Catwoman, the Penguin, Two-Face and the Riddler are placed in the Batman (1966) Adventure World, they turn into their 1966 counterparts. *When Sauron is placed in The Hobbit Adventure World, he turns into his The Hobbit counterpart. *The subthemes don't have any foundation elements. *There is a total of 48 franchises in LEGO Multiverse. Category:Games Category:LEGO Multiverse